Hálito de vida
by CyanideR47
Summary: En su primer día como jugador en Sword Art Online, Klein queda atrapado junto con otros miles de jugadores en este mortífero MMO de realidad virtual. Apartado de sus amigos, él debe encontrar una manera de reencontrarse con Kirito y, más importante aun, sobrevivir en SAO como un jugador solitario.


Bueno, esta es la primera vez que publico algo, una idea que surgió en mis días de soledad y pena (claro).

Ninguno de los personajes/lugares/juegos/etc. mencionados aquí me pertenecen, solo los ocupo para fines recreativos. Gracias.

* * *

**Una decisión**

_Buena suerte, jugadores. Buena suerte, jugadores. Buena suerte…_

Las palabras continuaron resonando en su cabeza por lo que le pareció una eternidad, y, ¿quién le aseguraba que no lo era? El silencio, que se había adherido a ellos como telarañas después de la escalofriante frase, se quebró al igual que lo hizo el espejo de Kirito al caer al suelo.

A su alrededor los jugadores de distintas edades, en su mayoría jóvenes, se arremolinaron desordenadamente por la plaza sin un destino definido, creando corrientes que apartaban o tiraban al empedrado a los más cercanos. Muchos vociferaban a viva voz maldiciones y ruegos, a pesar de ser consientes del hecho de que sus alaridos –y ellos mismos- no eran más que datos y números en la obra de Kayaba Akihiko, mientras que otros permanecían quietos tratando de asimilar las palabras del creador de Aincrad, que probablemente eran una sentencia de muerte.

Klein pudo sentir protestas arañar su garganta y clamar por salir, mas éstas permanecieron atascadas y el pelirrojo permaneció en la misma posición con una expresión atónita escrita en toda su cara. _Debe ser una broma_ –pensó- _nada está ocurriendo de verdad… Cuando me de cuenta podré desconectarme y una pizza estará esperando en mi casa. _Al pensar en su hogar algo distinto al hambre se retorció en su interior; en ella no vivía nadie además de él, ¿qué sentido tenía regresar si nadie estaría esperándolo?

_Buena suerte._

La sensación de una mano tirando de su hombro lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y volverse hacia Kirito. "Ven conmigo, Klein" le dijo el chico de pelo negro al tiempo que daba la vuelta y echaba a correr hacia una de las salidas de la ciudad con Klein dando tumbos torpemente detrás de él. Recorrieron los pasillos de la Ciudad de los Comienzos rápidamente, sobresaltándose a cada giro por las crecientes sombras que nacían al son de la llegada de la noche en aquel silencioso mundo virtual. Toda la actividad y diversión que reinaban entre los edificios y callejuelas había desaparecido por completo, y en lugar de risas lo único que parecía dar muestras de vida eran sus siluetas fundiéndose con la oscura roca del suelo. En todas partes algo les recordaba que estaban apresados entre las garras de ese mundo.

Después de varios minutos de trote sin descanso, Kirito se detuvo en seco y Klein lo imitó torpemente al sentir la mirada oscura del espadachín clavarse en él. A pesar de que el chico de pelo negro era mucho menor que él mismo, en sus ojos podía ver la seguridad de la que él carecía en ese momento, sentimiento que también se hizo presente cuando habló. "Escúchame" La voz de Kirito se quebró un poco, pero después fluyó tan firme como su dueño "Me voy al pueblo siguiente ahora. Ven conmigo tú también."

Klein lo miró por unos instantes, sorprendido por la súbita propuesta. Al no recibir una respuesta por parte de su compañero, Kirito procedió a explicar su plan improvisadamente trazado. El pelirrojo lo escuchó distraídamente y captó la mayor parte de lo que el espadachín decía –aun atónito por la madurez del chico y la certeza del destino que podía tener su vida ahí-: hacerse fuerte, conseguir dinero y experiencia… viajar a otro pueblo.

Al escuchar la última frase de Kirito, Klein mordió su labio inferior levemente mientras pensaba en ella. Sabía que el razonamiento de Kirito era bueno y lo mejor para él era seguir su consejo. Pero tenía amigos que podían necesitarlo.

Adoptando una falsa expresión despreocupada, el pelirrojo le explicó a Kirito en qué circunstancias los había conocido y por qué le era imposible seguirlo en su viaje. Cuando Klein terminó de hablar, el muchacho de pelo negro se limitó a soltar un largo suspiro y asintió levemente. Debía haberlo pensado pero, al igual que otras veces, se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos. _Si fuera solo Klein, pero ¿uno más?- _"Lo siento" La voz rasposa pero sincera de Klein interfirió con sus cavilaciones "No puedo causarte más molestias."

Kirito apretó sus finos labios sutilmente y sonrió, entendía la situación del pelirrojo. Después de intercambiar más frases de agradecimiento, el par de espadachines se separó al girar Kirito sobre sus talones y salir de la Ciudad de los Comienzos. No había tiempo que perder. Klein observó a la figura delgada alejarse hasta que ésta se fundió con la sombra de las colinas y desapareció, entonces se volvió y corrió tan rápido como pudo por el laberinto de calles en dirección a la plaza. Cuando llegó, los jugadores se habían apaciguado un poco pero permanecían inquietos y alerta, temiendo que sus cuerpos –tanto virtuales como en el mundo real- desaparecieran.

Irguiéndose sobre la punta de sus botas, se dedicó a otear la multitud de cabezas que iban desde el castaño hasta el gris, pasando por rubio y negro. Ninguna como las del trío que anhelaba encontrar. Cansado de lo que parecía una búsqueda en vano, se aproximó a un par de muchachos que se habían retirado un poco del ajetreo que se libraba por todo el lugar. Después de preguntar por sus amigos y describirlos, uno de los chicos le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y dijo en voz baja: "Lo siento mucho. Escuché que fueron parte de los 213 que murieron al serles retirados los NerveGears."

Estas palabras golpearon la realidad de Klein como un martillo e hicieron temblar a sus ojos ambarinos cual diminutos peces al aire. Sin agradecer la información siquiera, se alejó temblando del lugar, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Estaba solo. Solo. No podía pensar en cómo se las apañaría para sobrevivir en Aincrad. Todo hubiera sido diferente si hubiera seguido a Kirito, quien tenía mucha más experiencia que él. Se aferró a este pensamiento tan rápido como su mano al rodear la empuñadura de su katana. Claro, Kirito.

Con un nuevo objetivo en mente, Klein corrió una vez más hasta llegar frente a una de las salidas de la Cuidad de los Comienzos y observó por incontables instantes a la oscuridad engullir aquel mundo de fantasía y terror. Sí, estaba solo, pero tenía algo que seguir. Sin titubear, alzó su cabeza como si desafiará al mismo Kayaba Akihiko y dio el primer paso hacia su nuevo destino. Hacia Kirito.


End file.
